


Apple Pie On Valentines Day

by Whenshipssail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling In Love, Growing Up, Kid!Cas, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, kid!Dean, lots of pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenshipssail/pseuds/Whenshipssail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>kid Dean and kid Castiel having a playdate on Valentine day at Dean's house. After eating their slices of a delicious pie Mary baked for them, Dean gives Cas a Valentine card that says "will you be the apple to my pie?" Cas beams & gives Dean a sloppy kiss on the cheek, Dean hugs him kissing Cas too in return, their lips are sticky with pie filling and they giggle giddily at the mess they made all over each other faces while Mary takes photos, cooing at how adorable the two 6 years old are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie On Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> I found a prompt on Tumblr so someone may have already written something for it but this is my take on it.  
> I hope you enjoy :)

**Prompt:**

_kid Dean and kid Castiel having a playdate on Valentine day at Dean's house. After eating their slices of a delicious pie Mary baked for them, Dean gives Cas a Valentine card that says "will you be the apple to my pie?" Cas beams & gives Dean a sloppy kiss on the cheek, Dean hugs him kissing Cas too in return, their lips are sticky with pie filling and they giggle giddily at the mess they made all over each other faces while Mary takes photos, cooing at how adorable the two 6 years old are._

 

Mary Winchester watched as her son, Dean and his best friend Castiel shoveled down the apple pie she had made for Valentine’s day. While Dean grabbed at the slippery slices of apple with sticky hands, Castiel scarfed the pastry with a fork. He was unusually sophisticated for six-year-old. Dean fished up the last pieces, shoved it into his mouth, patted his stomach and waddled of to wash his hands. Castiel watched him leave before returning his attention to the pie.

 

"This is good pie Mrs Winchester," Castiel said, giving her a gummy smile.

 

Mary smiled back; astounded at the fact Castiel could form such a well-structured sentence and pronounce it properly. Either he had amazing parents or they treated him like an adult, which forced him to grow up faster. Seeing as though they had dropped their little son and ran off that afternoon, Mary assumed the latter. The silence in the kitchen was broken as Dean scurried through the doorway singing: "She's my Cherry Pie" but messing up all the lyrics. Mary scowled; she would have to talk to John about the type of music he played in front of their son.

 

"He's my apple pie," Dean was singing- rather off tune- but that could be expected from a six-year-old. [Maybe mention something about Mary noticing Dean having something behind his back]

 

Dean stopped short in front of Castiel and took his hands out from behind his back. In his little fingers, he held a card covered in cellophane and glitter. Mary had helped Dean make it the day before but she hadn't realized that he intended on giving it to his best friend. Mary smiled as Dean pulled at Castiel's hand until he climbed down from his stool.

 

"Will you be the apple to my pie Cas?" Dean asked shyly, looking up at his best friend through his eyelashes. Dean was such a flirt, even at this age. Castiel nodded giving Dean a big smile before placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Dean throws his arms around Cas in return and pressed a sticky kiss on Castiel's chapped and equally sticky lips. As they pull away, they giggle at the sticky mess they made all over each other. Mary reached for her camera and snapped a picture of the boys in each other's arms, laughing hysterically.

 

**11 years later**

 

"C'mon Cas," Dean begged as they reached the Winchester's residence, "just come in for a little while."

 

"I have papers to write Dean and exams to study for," Cas replied, "I don't have time for distractions."

 

Dean pouted and Cas refrained from rolling his eyes.

 

"But pie Cas," Dean whined, "It's not like you have better things to do on Valentines day."

 

"I don't see the point of such a day anyway," Cas muttered, "you can show someone you love them any day."

 

"Whatever," Dean grumbled, "I just wanted to spend some time with my best friend."

 

"Ok," Cas sighed reluctantly, "I'll stay for a little while."

 

Dean cheered and looked as if he was going to kiss Cas but instead he ran up the front stairs with Cas following close behind. Mary gave them a wave as Dean bounded into the kitchen.

 

"How are you, boys?" she asked.

 

"I'm great thanks, Mrs. Winchester," Cas said with a smile.

 

Dean rolled his eyes and pressed a chaste kiss to his mother’s cheek. As he pulled away he froze and sniffed the air.

 

"Is it me or do I smell apple pie?" Dean asked barely containing the hope that crept into his eyes.

 

"Yes Dean, I made apple pie. Why don't you boys head upstairs and I'll call you once it's finished," Mary said ignoring her over-excited seventeen-year-old son.

 

"C'mon Cas," Dean said grabbing his friends hand and pulling him towards the stairs. Sure, Dean knew that's not what most friends did at their age but it was Cas, and Dean had made exceptions for Cas all his life.

 

When they reached Dean's room they simultaneously flopped onto the mattress. Cas had shared this bed with Dean to many times to count. Yet another exception Dean made. For him the Winchester's house was like a second home.

 

Next to him Dean shifted onto his side and watched Cas stare, memorized (do you mean mesmerized?) at the posters above him. Dean didn't have enough wall space so all his band posters were on the ceiling.

 

"Cas," Dean murmured, watching as his best friend turned to him.

 

"Yes Dean," Cas replied.

 

"I… it's nothing."

 

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

 

"Yeah, I know Cas."

 

They lay on their backs in silence until Dean reached out and entwined their fingers. Although Cas was shocking when it came to using his limited people skills he seemed to have gathered that they only held hands when they were alone.

 

"I know you don't like Valentines day Cas, but I just wanted to say thanks for being there for me and I'm so grateful I have I friend like you."

 

Cas smiled and with a sudden surge of confidence he didn't know he had he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Dean's lips. Dean froze under his touch and Cas' confidence melted away.

 

"I… I'm so sorry Dean," Cas said, hastily getting to his feet, "I should go."

 

Cas ran down the stairs and yanked open the front door. He was halfway down the driveway by the time that Dean caught up.

 

"Cas," Dean panted, "wait."

 

Cas paused and Dean took the opportunity to fling himself into Cas' arms and kiss him. Cas sighs into the kiss, granting Dean entrance. In their feisty moment of passion, neither of them noticed Mary or Sam standing at the doorway, smiling.

 

Dean pulled away slowly, looking into Cas's azure eyes.

 

"Will you be me valentine Cas?" he asked.

 

"Is Dean Winchester asking me out on a date?" Cas replied.

 

Dean flushed red and muttered a simple, “Yes.”

 

"I would love to go on a date with you Dean," Cas said, his face lit up with a smile.

 

**7 years later**

 

"It's so good to see you both," Mary greeted.

 

Dean smiled and replied, "It's good to see you to Mom."

 

Cas nodded in agreement.

 

"How have you boys been?" Mary asked bustling around the kitchen. Even in her old age, Mary was still radiant.

 

"We've been good. I got today off work. Bobby said we should come see you and that I should take Cas out to dinner or something for Valentine's day," Dean said wrapping his arm around Cas and pressing a kiss to his temple.

 

"You should," Mary agreed, "how many years have you been together now?"

 

"Seven years," Cas answered.

 

"Only seven?" Dean asked, "it's seemed like a lifetime."

 

Cas smiled at him lovingly and gave him a peck on the on the cheek.

 

"I made apple pie Dean," Mary said smiling affectionately at the couple.

 

"Thanks Mom, I can organize it for you."

 

"Are you sure Dean?"

 

"Yeah I got."

 

Mary walked out of the kitchen and gave Dean a peck on the cheek, before leading Cas out of the room. Once he was alone, Dean clutched the edge of the bench tightly taking a deep breath and attempting to calm his nerves. Taking his time to organize the pie, Dean finally balanced the three plates in his arms and walked into the living room. He paused at the doorway smiling down at his mother and boyfriend before handing them each a plate. The next few minutes past in awkward silence until Cas let out a startled "Oh" and spat a plain silver rings into his palm. Cas stared at it in silent shock before turning towards Mary.

 

"Is this your ring?" he asked Mary.

 

"No honey, I've never seen it before," she replied.

 

Dean plonked himself down in front of Cas and was attempting to hide the smile.

 

"Dean?" Cas asked curiously.

 

"Will you marry me Castiel Novak?" Dean asked quietly.

 

Castiel's face broke into a grin as he flung himself into his boyfriend's waiting arms, whispering hurried yes' as he pressed kisses to every inch of Dean's face. Behind them Mary wiped away silent tears and smiled happily down at her eldest son and his fiancé.

 

THE END


End file.
